This invention relates to a method of covering utility trenches and in particular, relates to the commercial installation of carpet over a floor which is provided with utility trenches to which access is had for repair or replacement of utility lines. Conventionally, the carpet over such trenches is cut so a flap can be raised to provide access to the trench cover. Because workmen may be careless, this often results in damage to the carpet over the trench and requires frequent replacement of the carpet with attendant costs and mismatches in carpet appearance.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a method of carpet installation over utility trenches that results in easy access to the trench and eliminates damage to the carpet over the trench. These and other objects and advantages will become apparent hereinafter.